What if?
by Gosse
Summary: OOTP. Chapter 4. Whilst Harry is all alone at Private Drive being attacked by dementors Ron and Hermione are together at the order's headquarters.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the books or any of that good stuff. JK Rowling does. But let me imagine that I do, okay?  
**Notes:** Here's what I'm proposing you: you know how the books are all on Harry's point of view? And how we just looooove the other characters too? Well, I'm won't be making out something entirely new, I'm just going to take a chapter in one of the five HP books and write it in another character's point of view.  
OOTP. Chapter 4. Whilst Harry is all alone at Private Drive being attacked by dementors Ron and Hermione are together at the order's headquarters.

* * *

In a gloomy high-ceilinged, twin-bedded room; on an August night were to be heard high pitched girl's giggles and a deeper voice's mumblings. "tease...", "...zipper...", "...please?" **CLOSE UP!**

The exclamations of the dinning room had not yet faded away that they were already running up the stairs, pushing each other around in a playful way. "I bet I can be there before you!" They finally made it to the small bedroom. She put her hand on the serpent's head shaped doorknob, but he put his hand on hers as to prevent her from opening the door. "It's dark in there, you might not want to enter first. Don't fear, I'll protect you." She had to do great efforts not to laugh, but, nevertheless, she let him come in the room first. He turned on the light and jumped three feet high as doing so. He pointed with a shaky finger. She turned around fearful and questioningly. "Spider!" he cried. That time she let out a soft, warm, charming laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'll protect you". She smiled in a mischievous way and closed the light. **FAST FORWARD!**

The sound of light footsteps stopped them in their actions. With silent laughter she tried to help him put his shirt back on and they hurried to open the light. Not a moment later, Harry Potter entered the room. Hermione threw herself on to him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat, while Ron's tiny owl, Pigwidgeon, zoomed excitedly round and round their heads. "HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless, but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us: the Dementors! When we heard, and that ministry hearing, it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations.." "Let him breathe, Hermione" **REWIND!**

The moon light entered the room by the dusty window and lightened the figures of two teenagers. Really close, their legs interlaced, they were standing near a small wooden bed. The guy put his left hand on her back, bringing her closer to him. With his right hand he rummaged through the messiness of her hair. He looked directly into her eyes and smiled a little. Her beautiful, deep, dark green eyes reflected the light of the night in a sparkle of love. His bright, shinny light green eyes reflected nothing, but his love for her. She looked down, embarrassed. After a moment, she bit her lip and decided for the daring version. She looked up to him and on her face was a wide happy, loving grin. She pushed him softly onto the bed behind him and in a slow, languorous move; she leaned down on him and kissed him hardly on his lips. She smiled at his look of surprise and it gave her more confidence. She passed her hands slowly over his chest all the way down to his belt. She grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and leaned her face to his once more. She bit his lip softly and kissed him a bit on the licking side. Whilst looking at him directly in the eyes she slowly took his shirt off. She slept herself down half beside him half on him. When he began to whisper sweet words and to kiss her ear, she smiled with happiness. Everything seemed quite wonderful and the two of them would have loved to stay in this moment for ever. How do such things happen? How do these things are made, born and matured? How do they explode at last? Sometimes it takes a lot of time, too much time. But when these things happen, they reward ten thousand times all patiences and impatiences. That night a long patience came to an end... with the first kisses exchanged between them.


End file.
